


Retrouvailles

by southview



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Peter Pan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan AU. "All children grow up, except one." 20 years after their adventure, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir met again. MariChat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nice to meet you all! I'm Alexandra and this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. I've been waiting for this moment to become an official author in this fandom *cries* TTwTT At last, I made it! I hope you guys will bear with me. English is not first language and I did my best. This fanfiction is kinda inspired from the deleted scene of Peter Pan (2003).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor half of the plot. But the writing is purely mine.

"… And that's the end of Mari and Chat's adventure."

The little blue haired girl was not satisfied with the ending. "But mama, will they see each other again?"

"Maybe, but Mari knows better than anyone else. _He_ has forgotten about her," her mother shrugged her shoulder.

"But—"

Her mother smiled as she turned off the light and covered her up with blanket. "Time to go to sleep, my little one."

"Good night, mama."

She kissed her little angel and whispered, "Good night, _ma chérie_."

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a habit of leaving the window open. 20 years after her adventure with Chat Noir, she still believed that there is a chance for him to come to her house again. But a part of her knew that he would forget about her. He had a lot of adventures and there are at least billions of children in this world. Ah, it was impossible for him to remember anything about her, right?

The 13-years-old Marinette was the chosen one. Over billions of children in this world, Chat Noir chose her and showed her a paradise called The Neverland. It was the best adventure she had ever experienced. Meeting the forest spirits, kwami and The Lost Butterflies, which is a group of boys led by Chat Noir himself. The best experience for her was fighting Hawk Moth and his minions. She was once a young girl who believes that Chat Noir is her one true love.

Chat Noir is a part of classic fairy tale story. He was known as 'the boy who wouldn't grow up'. It was her grandmother who told her stories about Chat Noir. Although her grandmother claimed to have an adventure with Chat Noir, she was still unsure. Marinette didn't believe in fairy tales and happy ending. After her parents' divorce, after she found out about the secret affair between, after her parents left her in the care of her maternal grandparents. Fairy tale are just fictional stories, they will never be real. As an adult, she still doesn't believe in fairy tales. But… she believes in Chat Noir.

After her daughter fell asleep, she sat near the window. Marinette has been living in the same house for her entire life. Her grandmother passed away when she was 21. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to leave the old house. Thankfully, she was married to a loving husband who agreed to live in that house. In the end, she had forgotten about her love to Chat Noir. Her first love was sweet and bitter at the same time. Marinette and Chat Noir were soul mate, met in a wrong time and situation.

Suddenly, the translucent curtain fluttered in the breeze. That day, there was a full moon enlighten the city of Paris. It reminded her of the nights when she first and last met Chat Noir. Somehow, a glimpse of memory from 20 years ago played back like a movie in her head.

_"I will come back again, my lady," Chat Noir said as he kissed her hand softly._

_Young Marinette didn't want him to leave. It was a great adventure and she wanted him to stay. How she wished that she could tell him but she knew better than anyone else. Chat Noir doesn't belong in her world and vice versa. Instead of being selfish and tell her small wish, she just murmured. "Oh?"_

_He extended his baton and ready to leave Paris. "Of course, to hear a story. About me."_

She smiled as the flashback ended with Chat Noir left Paris and went back to Neverland. Oh, it was impossible for Chat Noir to remember her. She waited for 20 years and he never come back. But then, she was wrong. Marinette stunned when she saw Chat Noir's silhouette. _It is_ impossible, she thought. In a moment, she believed that it was just a hallucination… until a familiar voice called her name. "Mari? My lady, I've come for you."

The blond-haired cat boy went towards her daughter's bedroom. That was the moment when she almost lost her voice. "H-Hello, Chat."

"Oh, there you are, my lady!" He looked at her then at her daughter, "Then, this is… Is she a _new one_?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then, she can come with us!"

Chat Noir thought that she was still that young Marinette. She couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to know that she is now a wife and mother. "Listen, Chat. I'm sorry. I can't go with you."

"Why not? We will have a lot of fun like last time. I know you want it too, Mari!" He exclaimed. He knew Marinette. Of course, she would love to have an adventure with him again and why would she reject his offer? That is ridiculous.

Marinette didn't like to keep the lies and it was time for Chat Noir to know the truth. She stood up as she turned on the lamp and revealed herself from the darkness. "I'm a married woman now, Chat."

His eyes widen and his hands were shaking. The young boy didn't believe in what he saw. The blunette that he once knew is a grown-up now. Chat Noir felt like his eyes deceived him. "O-Oh, you shouldn't have, Mari!"

She bit her lips. "I have to, Chat."

" _No, no, no_!" he cried, "It can't be! You're joking right, Marinette?"

Marinette avowed, "T-That girl on the bed is my little daughter."

"No, she is not!" he raged as he went closer to the girl.

 _His_ Marinette grew up and had this child. His mind filled with what-if questions. If only she forgot about Paris and stay in Neverland with him, this would not be happening. He went closer to the girl on the bed. He pulled his dagger slowly as his emotions controlled him. He brought the dagger closer and closer to the girl with a shaky hand. But when he looked her face, he didn't manage to kill her. Instead, he began to tear up. The girl reminded him of Marinette. He didn't dare to kill the lovely young child.

"I-I'm sorry, Chat. I-I… can't do anything. We have to grow up… and become adult," she spluttered. Marinette didn't want to break his heart. Ever.

His hands were trembled and the dagger which he was holding before accidentally drop to the floor. His knees weren't able to support his body and he slowly sat down near the bedroom, sobbing. He couldn't stop his tears. His heart ached like crazy and so does his body. He never experienced something like this before.

" _Chaton_ , why are you crying?"

Chat Noir searched for the owner of the voice. It was the girl's sweet little voice. She was indeed a carbon copy of her mother. Marinette used to call him _chaton_. He wiped his tears and smiled. This was not the end of his adventure. He couldn't bring back the little Marinette Dupain-Cheng but… he could take her daughter to his adventure.

"I-I'm Chat Noir," he bowed to her, "at your service, my lady."

Emma giggled as she saw the real Chat Noir in front of her. "I know, I've been waiting for you. Mama loves to talk about you. I'm Emma. Emma Agreste!"

He didn't say anything except for gazing at the balcony. He was indirectly invited her to go to the Neverland. Emma knew what he actually meant. As soon as her eyes sparkled to see the balcony, she looked at her mother. "May I go, mama?" she asked with her specialty, the puppy eyes.

Marinette didn't answer her daughter's question directly. Emma is the best thing happened in her life. She didn't want to lose her only daughter. But a part of her thought it would be a better idea to let Emma go. She wanted her precious daughter to have an adventure, especially with Chat Noir.

She smiled at her daughter and replied, "Of course, _ma chérie_."

Emma got off from her bed and hugged her mother tightly. "I will be back, mama."

Chat Noir shouted with enthusiasm, "With stories!"

After Emma took his hand, he carried her in bridal style and extended his baton. At that moment, she remembered clearly how Chat Noir used to hold her like that. They flew away right across the moon as Marinette rushed to the balcony. A part of her wanted to be young again and go to an adventure with Chat Noir again. But she knew this was not her adventure. This time, it is Emma's. For once in her life, Marinette Dupain-Cheng felt young again.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Retrouvailles (n.)  
> The happiness meeting someone again after a long separation.
> 
> A/N: I know. My English is not even perfect. But I hope you guys enjoy it :D Tell me your opinion in the box below~ See you guys later!


End file.
